


What is owed

by Thedarkslayer



Series: Suicide Cat [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Griggs's attempt at dirty talks and Selina shutting that shit down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina made a deal with Griggs, and it's time to make good on the first half, Companion Fic to Grey Areas in Between, if you want context for it then you'll have to read that one</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is owed

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole fic was MEANT to make you squick, and probably make you wanna go bathe yourself, it was mildly uncomfortable to write, which I am glad for because I WANT that to come across in my writing. It's not too long, sorry for it's delay and I am working on a second chapter to the Main Story now

At least he smelled minty, Selina circled him as best she could in the small cell flicking her gaze over him the disgust written on her face. This seemed to make Griggs grin smugly.

“Oh I think you’re gonna enjoy it a lot more than you’d like to believe,” Griggs chuckled softly his eyes following her movements, until he got bored with her antics and crooked his finger gesturing for her to come closer. 

She stopped moving and stood in front of him tilting her head to the side, her face unreadable. He reached out for the zipper on her jump suit and started to tug it down to reveal the white undershirt underneath and her hand caught his, “Griggs…” a hint of warning in her voice.

“Relax Kitty Cat I’mma take real good care of you, I ain’t gonna hurt you,” Griggs smiled smoothly.

She was nervous and to be honest, he liked it. Selina Kyle had been so unshakeable and confident, now he was gonna make her squirm.

He continued to tug her zipper downward, then slid his hands under the jumper to push it off, “Honestly, Orange does you no favors.”

She rolled her eyes, “Shut up,” she huffed in annoyance.

He shook his head, “Nah I like to talk,” he said as she kicked the jumper off, she now stood before him in a white undershirt and a pair of simple cotton panties. He flopped down on the edge of her bed, flicking his gaze over her, “Take your shirt off, the bra too” he demanded.

She pursed her lips in annoyance and peeled off the shirt first then tugged the white sports bra off as well. He let out a low whistle, eyes raking over full breasts “Damn, it is a crime puttin’ you in clothes ain’t it,” Griggs purred and gestured for her to come closer.

“You should see me in leather,” she said flatly, sitting on the bed next to him.

He licked his lips, “Yeah I bet that’s quite the sight,” he brushed a hand over her jaw and her gaze cut to him.

“What are you doing Griggs?” She demanded.

“Well if I’mma do it, I’mma do it right, I ain’t gonna half assed it,” Griggs grinned, “Besides, I heard all your senses were enhanced...that means your sense of touch too right?”

Selina drew in a breath and let it out but didn’t answer him. His hand reached back to her face to trace the lines of it, gauging her reaction. Her face seemed to default to annoyed. He pulled her close and licked at her neck his hands running up her sides lightly. When she didn’t react to him he dipped his head down and capture one of her nipples in his mouth. She jumped a little and he grinned. His tongue teased the nipple flicking over it as his free hand teased the other nipple. He could feel her breathing increase, she was trying to ignore him.

“Griggs,” she snapped at him in annoyance.

“Hey, I said I wanted to taste you, I meant all of you, not my fault you didn’t ask me to specify,” Griggs grinned, “What’s wrong? Feel good?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” She hissed.

“Okay,” Griggs smirked switching to the other nipple swirling his tongue around it then lightly flicking over top. She was definitely breathing hard.

Once more she was prostituting herself for something she wanted, it used to be money. Now it was far more valuable than money. At least if she was gonna be groped and pawed at it was going to be on her own terms. He was stubborn and honestly probably didn’t have anywhere to be, so trying to wait him out probably wouldn’t work. She had experience with this however, an award winning act and he’ll be very convinced he did a great job.

Selina laid back and closed her eyes her hands resting in his hair as he continued to try and coax reactions out of her with his mouth. She slowly began to oblige him as he worked his way south, with soft breathing moans, her nails kneaded at his scalp. To be honest if he wasn’t such a revolting person he’d have a little talent, but the nausea that he invoked in her left her unable to enjoy herself. She let her mind wonder to someone who actually could get her worked up. She found it much easier to enjoy herself if she pretended he was Bruce.

It seemed to take her a bit to relax but Griggs grinned smugly as she seemed to actually be enjoying herself. He pressed his lips to her inner thigh nipping as the flesh enjoying the gasp she made, “Tell me what you want kitty cat.”

Annoyance flashed through her eyes as his grating voice yanked her from her fantasy world, she pursed her lips and looked down at him, “I would like for you to do something more useful with your mouth than incessant chatter only made to fuel your already outrageously sized ego,” she snapped.

He smirked and chuckled softly amused by her annoyance, as he teased her slit with his tongue. He was simultaneously amused and disappointed that this garnered no reaction from her, she continued to glare at him. She settled back once he began to trace the alphabet with his tongue. Her sharp gaze had turned back into soft moans.

And  _ annoyed  _ groans. She’d hoped he’d be more creative than this adolescent method. Luckily he’d at least managed to convince her body she was enjoying herself. She tried once more to summon up the image of Bruce in her mind, it took her a bit to return to her fantasy world, after a moment though she was able to mentally conjuring his image again. It still took a lot longer than she would have liked for her body to react appropriately to him. Finally the tension started to build in her, and she certainly did not delay into releasing it.

“That’s it Kitty Cat, come for papa,” Griggs grinned in a triumph.

Selina however, looked down at him lazily nonplussed, but at least he was finished. He continued to smirk at her as she pulled on her clothes. He didn’t say anything at first just grinned as if he’d accomplished a great feat.

“I need a shower,” Selina said flatly.

“Sure, you, uh, want me to join you?” Griggs grinned.

“No,” she replied tersely, now dressed as he tapped on the door for them to let that pair out.

The guard that opened it grinned at him stupidly too as Griggs spoke, “Aww come on, don’t act like you didn’t like it.”

Selina arched an eyebrow, stepping out of the cell, “The only way it was made palatable was because I was pretending you were Batman, and frankly, he’d find your performance to be disrespectful to even the fantasy him in my head,” she told him.

The guard next to him snorted with laughter, but stopped when Griggs glared at him. They walked to the shower in silence Griggs fuming next to her. The other guard spoke up breaking the silence, “Ya know, we coulda got him a little Batman Mask if that woulda helped,” he said before laughing more.

“Shut. Up. Roger,” he snapped.

“Oh that’s very thoughtful of you, that might have helped a little, had he the ability to not make sound from his mouth,” Selina huffed.

“Yeah well we all know Griggs likes to hear himself talk, Geez, you weren’t supposed to be  _ talkin’  _ with your mouth, Captain,” Roger howled with more laughter.

“Roger, shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you, the same goes for you,  _ Prisoner,”  _ he growled.

“My Apologies, Captain,” Selina replied pleasantly as he roughly pushed her into the shower.

  
  
  



End file.
